


Shake It

by BabeeJoonieHyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Top Lee Minhyuk, Uniform Kink, unpopularbottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeeJoonieHyung/pseuds/BabeeJoonieHyung
Summary: Minhyuk couldn't  stand to see Shownu in his pink shake it uniform but he didn't want him to take I off.....





	Shake It

**Author's Note:**

> \- = timeskip

"Shake it oh shake it"

The song sang as Minhyuk watched Shownu dancing in his hot pink uniform. Its not like he was teasing it was that damned uniform, Minhyuk didn't think he had a uniform kink but Shownu in that hot pink uniform was the most ethereal thing ever.

From the way the pink complimented his rich tan skin to the way the tight pants made his ass look like the thickest softest juiciest most fuckable thing ever , he could already see Shownu falling apart under him.

He would tease him into submission and take him right here and right now without a second guess but of course they were at a fan meet and not to mention that wouldn't look very good for the group.

Just then as those thoughts disperse from his head Shownu catches him starting and sends a seductive wink and a smirk Minhyuk's way all Minhyuk could do was qiuetly groan and think of ways to punish Shownu attempting not to get hard during the meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo  
> Social Medias:
> 
> Nsfw. Twitter:NCTwinkz  
> Personal Twitter: ChxoticSwitch
> 
> Trash meme instagram: shownu.thatthiccnigga  
> Personal Ig: Chxaoticgay


End file.
